Woman Was in the Forest
by Detouredbe
Summary: Dark oneshot taking place after Bambi and Ronno's battle for Faline, in the first film. It turns out Man and fire are not the only enemies the forest creatures need to be wary of.


**Having gotten back in touch with the world of Bambi in the recent past, I've gotten to think a lot about the characters in the franchise. Naturally, this has led to ideas forming in my head, that I just can't resist, and I feel great about getting back into fanfic writing again - having fallen out of it over the last year I really began to miss it.**

**Personal excitement aside, this one is very dark, and clearly involves matters that are best kept M-rated, namely bestiality. It takes place after Bambi and Ronno's fight for Faline's affections, and before the forest fire. I'm not giving many definite details about the human character, in keeping with the mysterious "unseen" quality of the character "Man" in the films - motives on this particular human's presence and actions in this story are left to be interpreted.**

**Finally, the disclaimer: All characters, and the setting belong to Felix Salten (or his family; I think his daughter inherited the copyright of the original book), and Disney. They can even have my human OC if they like, though I doubt if their G-rated policies would accept it.**

It was awful for Ronno, getting up out of the stream and leaving after his greatest rival, the young prince Bambi, defeated him. Since the first time they'd met, nothing but trouble and embarrassment had found its way towards Ronno. He'd been so certain he would've bet his mother's life on it, once he'd grown he'd be able to outmatch Bambi once and for all. Then again, being somewhat older, he was already more developed than Bambi when they first encountered each other, and that hadn't stopped him from besting him then. Even now Ronno would not suppress the urge to ram into a tree whenever he remembered the way Bambi had successfully jumped over that ditch, while he'd ended up slipping back and falling into the mud below while attempting the same thing. At least whenever he hit a tree sheltering small animals and birds, it gave them all a good start, and reinforced the fact that he had that much power over them. Even that one squirrel that fought back that time, chucking much of her precious acorn stash for winter at Ronno (and hitting her mark a rough third of the time) hadn't deterred him; he merely thanked her for lunch, ate the fallen stash, and carried on, proud as ever.*

This, however. Not even scaring smaller creatures and mocking them for making impulsive wastes in retaliation could override this. Faline. Beautiful, sweet, gentle Faline, whom he'd had his eyes on since childhood, was gone from him forever. It was the rules of the game; the winner got the mate and the loser got squat. He never should have let the fight draw so close to that edge over the stream, but the only thing on his mind had been clobbering if not slaying his opponent; everything around them had been a blur of black, blue and red.*

Where else was Ronno to find a doe beautiful and worthy enough to bear his fawns? He'd seen the other does, and while they all had their merits none of them could equal his demands. Such a handsome and virile buck as himself could not carry out his time in life without a legacy, and the best and most concrete way to get one was to produce offspring. Once his mate bore him at least one or two healthy fawns - sons preferred, but daughters could at least give him grandsons - his work would be complete and he could continue his life in bliss, carrying out his normal routine of teasing lesser creatures, besting other bucks just for the heck of it, and fulfilling his own basic needs.

Yes, that would be nice, if only the sole prospect (of acceptable standards) that he'd seen had not been snatched from his grasp. As he made his way through the forest, slowly, for his was very physically and emotionally tired after the fight, this thought reverberated in his mind. He almost did not notice the change in the atmosphere around him, the feeling of fear and tension that had already consumed the trees and the shrubbery, and the woodland creatures around him, and was just waiting to conquer his senses as well.

The moment the atmospheric alteration became apparent to him, Ronno froze. His ears shifted, and he sniffed the air. Man. At least, something like Man. The scent was somehow off, mildly sweeter than that peculiar stench which accompanied the great enemy of the forest. Ronno's eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment, but as his heart began to race, he decided that whatever the difference may be, this presence was close enough to Man that it was likely a threat. He'd been defeated once today, and that was more than enough. Ducking behind the trees he kept his senses alert, calculating the best direction to take in order to escape.

And then the figure appeared out of nowhere.

Ronno gasped. It was indeed very much like Man, but yet obviously a different creature. The fur which adorned the top of its head was longer than Man kept his, and though it carried strange objects like those Man adorned himself with for some reason, the arrangment was different, looser. Instead of wrapping the objects around each individual leg, this creature had wrapped one around both of them. It also was much less ornamented than Man, and did not seem to carry a stick like the one he used to kill the animals of the forest. Though it possessed noticeable muscle, the figure was less stocky than his as well, and its features were noticeably softer.

Softer. It reminded him of the difference between bucks and does. Does were smaller and slighter than bucks, and very much softer in their physical details.

Could this be a female Man? There was a special term for those, what was it? Woman. That was it. He was staring at Woman. And Woman was staring back at him, in a way he did not like any more than the way Man stared at his victims before claiming them.

Ronno had heard that Woman was not a hunter like Man, but seeing her up close Ronno was not so sure. There was something clearly barbaric in her gaze as she made eye contact with him, and her lips curled up into a wicked grin. Hunter or not, she was something he did not want to know any better. He turned to leave, but Woman proved very agile, even with the strange wrappings around her body, that looked as though they might hamper her movements. Before Ronno had a chance to sprint into a gallop, Woman had dug her paws forcefully into his rear.

He yelped at the pain of this offense, and heard Woman give a devious, reverberating laugh much like that her male counterpart often gave after a triumph. Now he did break into a run, not caring in the least what became of Woman in the process. Woman, as it turned out, was _excellently _agile, and was soon mounted atop Ronno's back. Muttering something horrible-sounding in her strange language, she enveloped his neck in her arms and began to pull to the side. Ronno, in shear panic, began thrashing violently, hoping to shake her off. His strength won out over hers, and Woman was flung to the side. Ronno opted to disappear back into the trees rather than run past her out in the open.

Woman was not yet finished, however. Picking up a large stone she hurled it into the forest where she saw her prey fleeing. Ronno yelped as the stone flew past him, and dodged instinctively to avoid getting struck. That was a fatal mistake, he soon found out.

Flailing furiously as he did, he could not shake his antlers out of the branches they'd become entwined in. Stab and Jab had failed him miserably. As he relented, heaving hoarsely and paling rapidly under his fur, he noticed as, in tune with the cold feeling welling up in his body, the woods around him darkened, reflecting the evil that his raised fur told him was encroaching on him from behind.

Ronno went completely still as Woman came around his side, brushing his shoulder with her paw, her entire persona at the moment wreaking of triumph and mockery. He suddenly knew how it must feel whenever he behaved this way towards others, but it only made him helplessly furious that he was on the receiving end this time, and from a female creature no less.

Smarm dripped from her voice as she tauntingly whispered to him, something sounding like, "O-besosair-ittil-ello…y-ull-Iertabi-gransogahlayo ?"* It seemed to be a question, meant to stir the victim into further emotional turmoil. Ronno didn't have to speak her language to let her know it was working. He began to kick and thrash again, but as long as he was trapped in those branches Woman had far too much opportunity to duck out of his way and avoid getting hurt. She laughed again and came back as he ceased his fruitless efforts, more exhausted than ever. He tensed himself as she came in front of him again, beginning to run her paw along his left cheek.

"Wh-what do you want with m-me?" he stammered, starting to shake ever so slightly. As if she understood him, Woman's expression changed to pretend sympathy. Staring into her eyes, the windows to her soul if she had one, Ronno saw the most unexpected thing he could've imagined there. Enshrouded by the evil, malicious glint, he saw something resembling greed, something that tried its best to mimic what that old owl called twitterpation. Something more akin to the former, and unable to completely conceal its differences from the latter. Something he thought only males possessed, and would never have considered brewed in any female of any kind. But there it was. And it was aimed directly at him. And he found the role of the recipient anything but a savoury concept.

Although everything in his being wanted to strike out at Woman and rid him of the danger she was professing, he could not shake his confused, panicked paralysis. Until he could recover himself he could only watch helplessly as she changed her look from mockery to pure villainy, leaning in and sealing the gap between their mouths with force amazingly brutish for a female.

Humans were monsters, every animal in the forest knew that, but the one thing he'd never heard of them doing was torturing their prey.* The dogs that hunted in alliance with Man were much more merciless than he was, and that was saying a fair deal. But at least Man aimed to kill his prey instantly, and did not seem interested in inflicting prolonged pain on them - though if he failed to slay one he often left them, injured and bleeding out, to their fate.

Woman, on the other hand, seemed bent on torture. She seemed at least; Ronno didn't know for sure the full extent of what she intended to do. She was not carrying anything Man was known to carry, to kill with. She was not tearing him to pieces like the dogs would. She was torturing his mind, wrenching his gut with fear and relishing in her accomplishment. It was a game he was familiar with, but had only ever played in one role before. Now he was on the other side of the game, and he found the amusement so abundant on the tormentor's side was nonexistent on that of the tormented.

He hated Woman for what she was doing. She mimicked the act of kissing him with pure malice, and no trace of genuine affection. He longed to escape, and finally brought himself out of his paralysis, striking at Woman with his forelegs. She shrieked in pain and surprise, but to his chagrin she came back at him with her own force. Though he hit and cut her severely in the ensuing struggle, he ended up not without injury either. Woman's adrenaline began to take over her mind, and soon she was no longer in tune to the pain her captive was inflicting on her, only hell-bent on giving him back as much and more.

All of a sudden, Ronno howled in agony as a snap echoed from his front right knee. In shock he collapsed to the ground, finally severing the branches that had held him for Woman from the tree.

He'd only fallen from one trap into another. Woman had him exactly how she wanted him, incapacitated, in terrible pain and shock, and so scared his heart might give out. Now was her chance.

Ronno, in spite of his masculinity, made no effort to fight the tears which spilled from his eyes as his captor pounced on him, rolling him over onto his side and beginning to make the most horrible, obscene gestures over his body. She periodically returned to his mouth and resumed that previous practice, apparently driven only further to madness and delight by his feeble, frightened attempts to bite her. Then she began to rub her paws all over him, alternating between forceful, vengeful, and sensual. Ronno whimpered as she rubbed all along his thighs and groin, cursing himself when his own body, against all ethics, began to respond. When she began to bite him in that same region, hard enough to make him shriek but not hard enough to severe flesh, he once again began to fight back. Ronno's goal no longer was just to make Woman stay away. That hadn't worked yet, and the more crazed she became, the less likely it was going to. If he was going to save himself he was going to have to kill her. It was the only way out of this terrible abyss she had dragged him into, for reasons he could never know.

With one swift kick from his hind leg Woman's stomach was struck and she howled, recoiling away from her victim. Another kick and her jaw was shattered. Ronno raised himself on his back legs, towering over Woman and ready to crush her accursed body, but she was as much a fighter as he was. She wanted a conquest, and in her mind a conquest she was going to get. She jumped on nothing but adrenaline, yanking Ronno's unbroken foreleg and pulling him down to the side. Ronno's adrenaline was raging too, and he did not give up to fear this time. He turned and began biting at Woman's arms - the appendages which gave him the most trouble - and only stopped when she drew her leg up and shoved it into his shoulder. He attempted to rear up in return, but this proved an error as he crashed down again, having put too much weight on a broken leg and a heavily pained one. For a moment everything went black and silent, but Ronno could not have been out for long, because when he came to there she was, as sweaty, menacing, and hungry-eyed as he remembered. She was much less bundled up now, and as Ronno tried to jump into action again he discovered why; Woman had taken her wrappings, which had gotten badly shredded in their struggle, and bound Ronno's legs with them. As he tried to break the bonds he found they were extremely tight, and in his pain, fear and exhaustion he could not yet free himself. He once more became stiff as she crawled on top of him, sneering, snarling, her hungry lust dancing its dance of triumph in her eyes as she hissed something like "Ickree!" And then Ronno blacked out again.

/

After the tremendous fire had finally died down, Bambi and his father examined the remains of the forest for any survivors. They had split up in order to speed up progress, and Bambi found himself travelling through the grove where he and his enemy Ronno had fought their last battle for Faline. Although Bambi did not even pretend to like Ronno, he couldn't help wondering if the buck had survived the fire - he certainly would get no joy out of it if he had perished.

Unless Ronno had moved on he would have been smart to stay near the stream; the waterline especially on the far side was hardly damaged. Bambi was heading this way in his search for surviving animals anyway, and he thought with minor apprehension that it was quite possible they might run into each other again. Well, unless Ronno had absolutely no honour at all, there was nothing he could try on Bambi now, and it was likely he did not stick around anyway. He did not take defeat with ease, but he was so vain that he'd no doubt pick himself up again, travel somewhere else, and carry on in his boorish fashion as if his rivals here had never existed.

As Bambi continued on through the fairly undamaged part of the forest, he could not have prepared himself for what he saw.

"R-Ronno?" Bambi gasped as he saw the familiar dark umber-coloured buck hobbling along the trail in his direction. He looked ghastly. Something terrible had obviously happened to him; he'd been nowhere near this badly injured when Bambi had last seen him. Where had those gashes and bald patches in his fur, as if something had yanked and torn viciously at him, come from? How did his foreleg get so badly injured - it looked broken! What was causing him to walk with his hind legs so close together, always folding one directly in front of the other with each step, as if his buckhood was in great pain? Most of all, where had all the dried blood and torn pieces of flesh caked to his antlers come from?

Ronno started when he heard Bambi's voice, but instead of attempting to charge (probably because he was in no condition to do it) or even to snarl a cold, "What do _you _want?" at him, Ronno almost looked…. relieved to see him. There was a strange, faraway look in his eyes, a frightened look, like a rodent who'd just narrowly escaped a predator, who was not sure if it was safe to come out of its den yet, and had no intention of doing so even if it was.

Ronno opened his mouth to speak, then collapsed onto his knees, keeling over to the side. Bambi darted over to him, sympathetic worry in his voice as he gasped, "What happened?"

Ronno thought back against his will to the horror he'd just experienced. Once he'd finally broken the bonds on his legs he'd made short work of Woman. But all the things she'd achieved before that… He had no intention at all of divulging the details to Bambi. This was one battle he did not desire to brag about, and in fact the fewer animals knew about it the better. The only think he could bring himself to choke out, while fighting the tears he'd be damned if he let fall in front of an old rival, was:

"Woman was in the forest."

The End.

**Author's notes: Well. That's the first time I've ever composed something so dark. Turning the lights on again, I'll elaborate on the notes I've pointed out in the text:**

***I'm not certain if any species of deer actually eats acorns, but Disney's taken it's fair share of poetic license with nature; no reason for a fanfic based on Disney not to.**

***That's a clever (If I might say so) reference to some of the colouring of the background in the fight scene between Bambi and Ronno.**

***Woman's two lines, in case anyone wanted to know, are respectively, "Don't be so scared, little fellow! Why would I hurt a big, handsome guy like you?", and "Victory!". I tried to envision how Ronno might hear her words - noting that he does not understand human speak to begin with, and that he is terrified at the moment.**

***Only, of course, because the ones the creatures in that forest have encountered have been the "shoot to kill" kind, not the "let's whip and lance'em" kind.**

**I hope I've not traumatized any other Ronno fans reading this, but I couldn't resist the idea when it presented itself, and I think it's a good development for me as a writer, noted mostly for light-hearted, zany, comical concepts, to try something a little more macabre. Good writing comes from those with versatile imagination, after all. I'm probably not going to add anything onto this story, but I'll rest assure those concerned that Ronno makes as complete a recovery as is possible after such an encounter, but his ego? I dunno…**


End file.
